Giyera (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
' R. Giyera' is a character from the television series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. He was a HYDRA operative whose Inhuman abilities of telekinesis were unlocked through HYDRA's experiments with the Terrigen Mist. He became the head of security for Endotex Labs, working directly under Gideon Malick to ensure no one learned of their true intentions for the Inhumans they were rounding up. He stood by Malick's side as they attempted to complete HYDRA's greatest mission, to return the Inhuman Hive to Earth from Maveth, killing anyone who got in their way. However, Giyera soon became infected by Hive's parasites, causing him to become more loyal to Hive than to Malick, despite still working for HYDRA. While helping Hive complete his plan to transform Earth's population into Primitives, Giyera was outwitted and killed by Leo Fitz. Powers and Abilities Powers Giyera was an Inhuman who achieved his genetic potential after undergoing Terrigenesis as part of HYDRA's experiments with the Terrigen Mist in the aftermath of the Inhuman Outbreak, thus gaining superhuman powers. Telekinesis: Giyera had the power to move objects in his line of sight around at will. He was able to lift two discarded handguns and make them stay in the air, while pulling the trigger to shoot at Lance Hunter and Bobbi Morse, by simply raising his hands. Later, he summoned a metal pipe by directing his hand towards it, using it as a blunt weapon against Morse. He was even able to move the gun carried by Luther Banks, forcing him to use it against the tactical team accompanying him to the Distant Star Facility and later taking it from Banks' hand to turn the weapon against him. However, the ability did not work on biological material, but it would work on non-living material attached to a person, such as a prosthetic hand. Abilities Martial Arts: Giyera had extensive knowledge of martial arts which made him a very valuable asset as a member of the United States Marine Corps. Due to his skills, Gideon Malick appointed him as both his personal bodyguards and the head of security for the Advanced Threat Containment Unit and also chose him to be administered with the Nature Max Supplements Fish Oil pills in order to test if he was an Inhuman. During Operation Spotlight, Giyera fought in close quarters against Bobbi Morse without his powers, using his skills rather than his powers when Morse was able to deflect the way he was using them. In an attempt to capture him, S.H.I.E.L.D. trapped Giyera in and empty room and fought Melinda May and he fought on par with her. Equipment Tokyo Marui Strike Warrior: Giyera took control of a pair of discarded handguns when Lance Hunter and Bobbi Morse infiltrated into the main Advanced Threat Containment Unit facility. He rose the weapons and started shooting using his powers until Morse managed to pull them out using her batons. Heckler & Koch MP5K-PDW: Giyera controlled a discarded submachine gun to ambush Daisy Johnson inside the HYDRA Castle. However, Joey Gutierrez jumped in front of her and unconsciously melted the bullets with his powers, and Giyera was subsequently knocked down by Lincoln Campbell. Giyera used these submachine guns on two other occasions, using his telekinetic powers to hold the firearm and threaten Leo Fitz inside Zephyr One. Notes *Giyera is portrayed by Mark Dacascos. Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Telekinesis Category:Unarmed Combat